In many industries, it is common for a worker to be assigned specific piece of hardware/device that only they are authorized to use. A lot of the time, these devices look the same and it can be difficult to determine which device belongs to which employee, especially when many of the same devices are lying on the same table or are in the same charging station. Sometimes labels with the employees name are put on the device, or a serial number may be used to identify a device. This is not ideal, as it requires the user to be close to the device in order to determine if it is their assigned piece of equipment.